Un lazo eterno compartición
by Eldaya
Summary: Una historia compartida... ¿qué seremos capaces de hacer con los protas de HYD?
1. Chapter 1

**Un lazo eterno...**

**maabh dixit: **

**Estaba sentada en las escaleras de aquél viejo apartamento, recordando cuando vivía allí... **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

No dejaba de pensar en los buenos momentos que juntos habían pasado...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**y en los días en que incluso vivía a su lado, protegiendola... comportandose como un hombre. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Ahora le extrañaba tanto, que las cosas le parecían de otro color. Hechaba de menos su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus ojos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Se mordió el labio, muerta de ansias por estar a su lado. Habían pasado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya? No quería ni contar los días que faltaban.. pero se preguntaba si todo seguiría igual... **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Seguro que la echaba de menos... o al menos eso esperaba ella...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**- ¡Debe ser así¡Él me lo prometió! - achinó los ojos, intentando no llorar, con un gesto desafiante en el rostro.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, como si fuesen dos chorros de agua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**se moría de ganas de ir a buscarle, más de mil veces había asaltado a su cabeza aquél loco pensamiento... pero... **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

algo se lo impedía... Quizás sus medios económicos, o quizás la clase social que ella tenía, aunque eso había quedado superado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**no tenía dinero, vivía siempre al día... y... también tenía pánico. Sí, a pesar de no ser cobarde, a pesar de intentar ser fuerte... tenía miedo de no encontrarle. si fuera a verle...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Por una parte, tenía muchas ganas; demasiado tiempo separados, pero por otra... miedo al rechazo de Kaede... Sabía que tenía a Tsubaki y a Tama apoyandola, pero no creía que su madre la hubiese aceptado... todavía...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**- ¿Qué haces ahí.. tan pensativa? - le sobresaltó una voz conocida.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Levantó la vista y se encontró a Rui. Rápidamente, se secó algunas lágrimas que todavía quedaban en su rostro y esbozó una rápida pero bonita sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Se acercó a ella, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos y en rapidas zancadas, hasta que quedó a su altura, y se sentó a su lado, muy apretadito a ella.. tanto, que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

A pesar de ser una mañana un tanto calurosa, estaban muy bien juntos, aunque claro, ninguno como Domyoji para esas cosas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**- ¿Cómo estás... Makino? - le dió un pequeño golpecito con la yema del dedo en la nariz, sabiendo que había llorado.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? -le respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada.-Cadad día que pasa, le hecho más de menos... No me conformo con verle por los periodicos o la tv¡Quiero tenerle conmigo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Le pasó el brazo por el hombro, acercandola más a su pecho, suspirando levemente. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-Vamos... verás como le verás pronto. No te preocupes... Dejame preguntarte una cosa... ¿Acaso no te llama ni nada por el estilo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Enrojeció suavemente, pensativa, t acotó la cabeza. "Bueno... la verdad esque.. hace días que no sé nada de él..." -la voz se le truncó en un débil susurro. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Rui la miró a los ojos, como esperando que le contase algo más: desde hacía algun tiempo, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, así que era él quien aguantaba lo que Makino le contaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**chasqueó la lengua... iba a decir algo más, per, con un movimiento de cabeza, se mordió los labios, y perdió la mirada en la esquina de la calle, como esperando a ver asomarse a su querido Dômyouji.. como hacía tanto tiempo ya...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-¿Ibas a decir algo, Makino?-le preguntó Rui- Ya sé que esto es duro para ti, pero ánimate mujer. Todos estamos contigo. Mira, piensa en lo que vendrá cuando volváis a encontraros. Seguro que será un bonito momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Le miró de reojo, y se puso en pie, haciendo un gesto con el puño como victoria. - mmm... espero que sí... - suspiró, y se calló las enormes ganas de decirle que hacía ya 4 meses no sabía nada de él. Ni llamadas, ni cartas ni.. nada... **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-A ti te pasa algo más y no me lo quieres decir.-le dijo Rui mirándola a la cara-Vamos, desembucha Makino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Eh? - le miró a los ojos, descubriendo cómo el sol arrancaba brillos café de sus iris. - Esto... bueno... - las incontenibles lágrimas empezaron a brotar, y se restregó los nudillos por los ojos para intentar barrerles el paso.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-Yo... bueno... Hace cuatro meses que no se nada de él...! Ni siquiera una misera carta, una llamada, nada... ¡Ya no puedo seguir así! No sé.. me da la impresion de que se ha olvidado de mí, Rui...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**maabh dixit: **

**Rui se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza, tentado de besarla. Estaba tan vulnerable en aquél momento, que se veía capaz de cometer una locura, aún cuando el diablillo de conciencia le dijera que estaba metiendo la zarpa.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Tsukushi se quedó parada, pues no se había parado a pensar en lo que Rui le dijo que sentía por ella... Decidió secarse las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro, se separó de Rui y volvió a sentarse en las escaleras, para contemplar las nubes de aquél día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Suspiró ostensiblemente. - No huyas de mí! No te voy a.. comerrrr! - gruñó sorprendiendola, abalanzandose sobre ella juguetonamente, como si fuera un lobo a punto de engullirse a la chica**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-Jajaja.-empezó a reirse Tsukushi. Empezaron a hacerse cosquillas en las escaleras, con cuidado de no caerse, o los daños serían peores.-Gracias por escucharme, Rui. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y creo que has sido el más adecuado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Ejem... - un carraspeo los sacó de su embotamiento. Makino giró la cabeza al instante, azorada, y se quedó muda de la impresión.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?-preguntó Nishikado.- Makino¿no se supone que tienes novio¿Que haces jugando así con Rui? Si te viese Tsukasa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Oh... qué susto me has dado... por un momento creí que.. no importa... - le miró un poco triste, pero enseguida le respondió altaneramente. - Y tú qué haces por aquí espiando? Voyeur!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-Pues nada, que pasaba a ver a la chica más fuerte de Etoku.-le respondió Nishikado.-¿Quien pensabas que era yo, eh?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Enrojeció por aquella pregunta, pero se negó a responder. - Nadie! No esperaba que fuera.. nadie! y... ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?... - le miró con picardía - ¡Tú a quien vienes a ver es a Tsuki, la vecinita del segundo¡Que ya te he visto con ella...!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-¡Vamos Makino! No vengo a verla a ella, sino a ti.-le respondió mientras le daba un pequeño empujón en el brazo.-Sabemos como te encuentras, así que... Si nos ves por aquí amenudo, no mal pienses¿eh?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Gracias! - una franca sonrisa iluminó por un instante su cara, y agradeció íntimamente que fueran tan buenos amigos. - Os invito a tomar algo, va! Seguro que un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate no me lo vais a negar! - y miró divertida a Rui, que desde su viaje a Nueva York, había aprendido a disfrutar de los placeres mundanos de los "plebeyos" **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Subieron las escaleras mientras Tsukushi echaba un último vistazo a la calle, esperando encontrarle... pero tras convencerse de que no aparecería, decidió seguir subiendo y abrirles la puerta para darles algo de merendar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Abrió la puerta y entro como una tromba al piso, echandose literalmente a la cocina, rebuscando dulces y algo de beber. Seguía viviendo sin demasiados lujos.. pero había conseguido volver a alquilar aquél lugar... y con eso bastaba.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-A pesar de tener un novio rico, sigues viviendo en la míseria, Makino.-dijo Nishikado desde el pequeño salón.-Todavia me sigue pareciendo increíble que haya gente en nuestro país que viva así.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**- Pero¿cómo te atreves? - le miró enfurruñada - Serás mimado... nunca entenderás lo que es vivir de verdad! - y dejó a mala leche un plato lleno de pastitas sobre la mesita, regresando después a por la bebida**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-No te pongas así, Makino.-le dijo Nishikado-Ya sabes que te queremos como tal y como eres. No te pongas así.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**suspiró. - En fín... supongo que es lógico que digas esas cosas.. - le volvió a mirar algo recelosa - Y dime... ¿has sabido algo de él? - antes de darse cuenta, había formulado la pregunta,q ue no era para nada lo que quería decir y... **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Nishikado se quedó un tanto impresionado¿no se suponía que era ELLA la que tenía que saber algo...¿Por qué preguntaba ahora sobre Tsukasa?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Err.. quería decir... si sabías algo sobre.. sobre... Mimasaka! Hace mucho que no le veo! y.. Yuuki ha estado un poco tristona, la verdad.. me preguntgo si aún piensa en él... - intentó desviar la conversación, aunque presentia que no lo estaba arreglando precisamente.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

-Esto...-dijo Rui-No intentes disimularlo más, Makino. Ya no te sirve hacerte la fuerte en estos casos. Vamos, intenta sacarte el peso que llevas encima. Una vez, alguien me dijo que si tenía que llorar, que llorase, que era bueno para nosotros. Pues ahora yo te digo lo mismo: desahogate con nosotros, estamos contigo por algo¿verdad Nishikado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**maabh dixit: **

**Les miró desconcertada, pero infinitamente agradecida. No quería volver a llorar, odiaba ser débil.. pero el amor la había vuelto vulnerable, y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y de la loca idea de que al final le olvidaría... ahora era más intenso aquél sentimiento, que la devoraba celosamente. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kelyh dixit:

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras un mar de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos marrones. ¡Le echaba tanto de menos! Moriría por volver a verle aunque fuese unos minutos, o recibir una llamada o una simple carta... con eso se contentaba... pero nada de eso le había llegado hasta Tokio...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
